


The Last Bag of Chips

by Missy



Category: Showgirls (1995)
Genre: (as romantic as Nomi ever gets), Double Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Molly tracks down Nomi a few years after the events of the movie.
Relationships: Nomi Malone/Molly Abrams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Last Bag of Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sybilius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybilius/gifts).



It takes her a few years to track Nomi down. Mostly because by then she’s living under a different name, dancing as Luna Moons, which is a real side step from Nomi Malone but won’t connect her back to what happened at the Stardust.

(“I wasn’t thinking ‘cool’ when I fucking picked my new stage name,” Nomi says, though Molly wonders if she should call her Polly Ann. “I was thinking ‘what won’t make people think of Nomi?”)

Nomi is a brunette now, and she lives in a surprisingly big condo out by the highway, where she spends her afternoons spending the cash men throw at her. She wants to know everything Molly’s done, and she wants to see her latest sketches, which is more than anyone has asked of Molly in the months since the Carver Incident. 

They gather on Nomi’s dusty purple couch some time past noon. “I thought you’d get a dress shop,” said Nomi.

“I still have the money,” Molly said. “And I’ll put it into something eventually. But it’s not fun having a bunch of cash and no one to spend it on.”

Nomi grinned. “So are you gonna buy me a fresh bag of chips?”

“Maybe,” Molly said.

“And you’re looking at that empty storefront downtown?”

“Maybe,” Molly said. And they laugh, their arms falling around each other, naturally.

“I’ve missed you,” Molly said. “Nomi…all of the yous. And I know you didn’t have to do what you did…”

“Yes I fucking did,” Nomi said immediately. “I don’t suffer assholes. And he was a major fucking asshole who raped someone I love.”

“Nomi!”

“You’re the only person I love,” Nomi said, with that characteristic intensity of hers, and Molly felt her stomach take a thrilling plummet. 

With that, Nomi threw her arms around Molly’s neck, and let her lips do the talking.


End file.
